


It’s Not Gay if We’re Friends, Right?

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), It-Stephen King
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Playing with balls, Reddie, Smut, demon rat teaches spaghetti about masturbation, for my sanity’s sake they’re 15/16, he runs his fingers through his friend’s hair and still insists he’s straight, inspired by my underage friends who have never masturabted, i’m living a life of sin, they’re both closeted bois who just wanna make out, writing smut is good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is a sheltered boy who’s heard of jerking off but has no idea what it actually entails. Good thing he’s friends with Richie Tozier.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171
Collections: Anonymous





	It’s Not Gay if We’re Friends, Right?

They’re sitting in Richie’s room reading comics when Richie sighs and rolls onto his back.

“What, are you bored?” Eddie asked.

“Kinda,” Richie admitted. “Wanna look at my dad’s Playboys?”

“Sure?” Richie had mentioned them before but Eddie wasn’t entirely sure what was in them, and at this point he was too afraid to ask. Richie reached under his bed and rummaged around, pulling out a couple of magazines. Busty blondes and brunettes in suggestive positions were plastered all over the covers, causing Eddie to blush. He was old enough to know that he wasn’t into girls, but the presence of half-naked girls was still embarrassing.

“So, whaddaya think? Hot, right?” Richie stared longingly at the covers. “Man, if I could spend just one night with Christina Leardini, that would be enough. Until then, I’m content to just,” Richie made a gesture with his fist where he pumped it in front of his crotch and laughed, “yaknow?”

Eddie stared quizzically. “No?”

Richie stared at him in amazement. “What do you not find her hot?”

“That’s not it,” Eddie didn’t want to come off as gay to Richie, “I just don’t know what you meant with your hand gesture.”

Richie guffawed. “You mean jerking off? Dude, how do you not know what jerking off is? It’s like the best thing ever. Aw man you must be so pent up.”

Eddie kicked Richie in the shin. “I’m sheltered, okay? I doubt my mom’s getting these magazines.”

“You don’t need a Playboy magazine to know about jerking off, you just gotta know people. You know me!” Richie gestured to himself as proof.

“Yeah well you’re never very descriptive.” Eddie shoots back.

“I could—never mind.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing, I’m stupid.”

“No, I wanna know.”

“I could...show you?” Richie’s face turned red and he curled up into a ball. “Oh fuck I should’ve never said that holy shit I’m dumb.”

Eddie panicked and started rubbing circles into Richie’s back. ‘Hey Chee, don’t think like that. You’re so smart. You don’t need to study and you still get straight A’s.”

“School smart and common sense are two completely different things Spagheds.”

“Alright, so then what’s so bad about showing me how to jerk off?” Eddie asked innocently.

“It has to do with sex,” Richie replied bluntly.

“Oh.”

“Yep. And I already deal with enough people scratching slurs into the bathroom stalls, I don’t want you to scratch in any too.” Richie shoved his head between his knees.

“Dude I’d never do that, I know how much you hate it. I just call you an asshole to your face.”

Richie chuckled. “Eddie gets off a good one, wahoo,” he sighed.

Eddie frowned and grabbed Richie’s chin and pulled up his head so they made eye-contact. “I’m fine with you showing me how to jerk off if it’s just in a friendly way, I won’t call you gay.” Eddie softened. “Besides, I know you aren’t gay. I’ve seen you and Bev make out during passing period.”

Richie snorted and pushed Eddie’s hand down. “Thanks Eds, really means a lot to me.” Eddie and Richie smiled at each other, but there was something fake and sad about Richie’s smile.

“Alright then Eds me boy, pull down your pants.” Richie’s pirate accent was terrible, but his words made Eddie blush.

“Wha—that’s very sudden.”

“What, do you want me to make out with you or something?” There was something in Richie’s eyes, almost like he wanted Eddie to say yes.

Eddie’s blush deepened. “No, that’s fine.” He lifted his hips and slipped off his shorts. Sitting there in his briefs and knee-high socks, he felt a bit exposed.

“You, uh, here.” Richie grabbed the hem of Eddie’s shirt and pulled it over his head. “It feels weird to jerk off with a shirt, at least for me. You’re gonna have to take off your underwear too.”

“Oh, right.” Eddie blushed. Sex stuff. That involved being naked. “Do I need to take off my socks?”

“N-no,” Richie stammered. God, he was as bad as Big Bill. “You can keep them on.”

“Are you gonna take off your clothes too?” Eddie asked innocently.

“Yeah sure.” Richie felt like he would pass out. He slipped out of his Hawaiian shirt and t-shirt before standing up to unbutton and unzip his pants. He faltered for a second before pulling his pants and underwear off in one fell swoop.

Eddie choked on his spit as Richie clambered out of his jeans. Richie’s dick was right there, flopping around. Holy shit it was huge!

Flopping onto the bed, Richie covered his face with pillows.

“You okay dude?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah,” came Richie’s muffled reply. “It’s just a lot.”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No!” Richie shouted through his pillows. “I wanna show you. You can’t be a dumb virgin forever.”

“Alright then.” Eddie slipped out of his briefs and tossed them onto the floor. “I’m naked now, if you wanna take the pillows off of your face.” Richie threw the pillows off so quickly Eddie thought he was almost eager to see. Richie let out a little whine and Eddie felt a pull in his stomach.

He glanced down again. Holy fuck had Richie’s dick gotten bigger?! Now it seemed stiffer, and Eddie could've sworn there was something coming out of the tip. He knew that happened to him sometimes, especially when he woke up, but it always went away. Eddie looked up and made eye-contact with Richie. Fuck, he knew he was staring. Strangely, Richie didn’t seem mad. He seemed, excited?

“So, how does this work?” Eddie asked.

“Basically you just grab your dick and move up and down, but uh, you can be extra and mess with the slit and your balls and stuff.” Richie’s face got redder with every word he spoke, so much that he looked like that one time Richie got completely burnt from swimming around in the quarry in the heat of the day.

“Umm, okay. Like this?” Eddie grabbed his dick, which had gotten harder like Richie’s, and started to move his fist up and down. He let out a moan and stuffed his hand in his mouth. “What the FUCK. How do you do the other stuff?” Eddie was really intrigued now. That felt good, and he needed more.

Richie mumbled something under his breath before responding. “Basically you just like, thumb the tip of your dick.”

“What?” Eddie was thoroughly confused.

“Fuck me,” Richie murmured. “Like this.” He grabbed his dick and thumbed the slit. “Ah fuck,” he moaned. Biting his bottom lip, Richie continued to mess with the tip as he started to fondle his balls.

Watching him intently, Eddie told himself it was to figure out how to jerk off. That’s all. Copying Richie, he massaged his balls and thumbed his slit.

“Ffffuck me,” Eddie moaned.

“Yeah dude, it’s gonna feel real good.” Richie laughed.

“Is this it? Do you just sorta do this?” Eddie asked.

“I mean you can mess with your nipples if you’re into that. Sometimes people like to have them sucked but that’s kinda hard to do on your own. Plus you can do stuff to your ass but you have to be gay to do that.” Both boys sat there, unwilling to volunteer to try in fear of being labeled gay.

“What does it feel like to have your nipples sucked?” Eddie asked.

“I dunno, good? Bev asked me to do it one time and she liked it.”

Eddie stared at him wide-eyed. “You guys are having sex?!”

“I mean, sort of? Not like my dick in her vag type of sex but pretty much everything else. It’s completely friendly though, we like to get high and bitch about our crushes together.”

“Could you suck my nipples?” Eddie asked. Changing the conversation seemed necessary.

Richie spluttered. “You want me to do what?!”

“Suck my nipples,” Eddie said stronger, but immediately regretted it. “I mean, only if you want to, I don’t wanna pressure you into anything.”

Richie let out a soft smile. “Yeah sure.” Putting a hand on Eddie’s back, Richie began to suck his left nipple.

“Oh ho ho...ly shit oh my god please keep doing that,” Eddie stammered. Threading his fingers through Richie’s hair, he tugged slightly on his curly locks and Richie moaned.

Using his free hand, Richie grabbed both of their dicks and started jerking them off together. Eddie almost lost it right then and there. Richie was sucking his nipples and jerking him off, the day couldn’t get any better. The two of them stayed like that for a bit, the only sounds being their breathy moans and sucking. All this skin on skin, Eddie wasn’t going to last much longer.

His orgasm crept up on him suddenly. With no warning, he came all over Richie’s hand. Moaning, Richie let go of Eddie’s dick and continued to pump his own. He rested his head on Eddie’s chest as Eddie continued to run his fingers through Richie’s hair, tugging every once in a while.

“Eddie, I’m gonna ah hh…” Richie came all over his hand, and some splashed onto Eddie. Eddie didn’t seem to care, for some reason. The two of them stayed like that for a while, until Eddie couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Richie if you don’t get that shit off of me I’m going to attack you with wet wipes.”

Laughing, Richie sat up and grabbed his shirt. Dabbing the shirt on Eddie’s chest, he rubbed it all over his hands before throwing it on the floor.

“I’m guessing that’s not normally how jerking off works.”

“Yep. It’s supposed to be a solo activity.”

“Well, this was still nice,” Eddie admitted.

Richie hummed. “Do you wanna go back to reading comics?” He asked.

Eddie snorted. “You’re dumb. Of course.” Richie beamed, and the two boys cried internally. They had come so far, yet had they really? Back to square one, never able to confess their feelings. Perhaps later, or perhaps never. Who’s to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow guess who powered through two fics in one day what a champ. Comments and kudos are appreciated I live off of validation from strangers. If you don’t wanna be a stranger hmu! New friends in the IT fandom is fun.


End file.
